Ginny and Draco: a Private Romance
by potterybarnowl
Summary: Ginny and Draco must keep their passionate love a secret...but how long before someone finds out?
1. Chapter 1

A cold fog surrounded the Hogwart's grounds. A light snow started to fall, and the twinkling lights of the castle flashed brilliantly. Down in the Slytherin common room, Draco sat in a large, gold and emerald throne. Despite his kingly status among his fellow dorm members, he stared wistfully into the dark corner of the room. No words could describe his emotions. Loneliness crashed over him in wave, breaking over his heart over and over and over again. Even with several soft blankets wrapped around his thin body, he still shivered with sadness.

With much effort, Draco heaved himself out of the chair and into the bright light of the school's grand hallway. He tried to shake off Crabbe and Goyle at the door, but they stuck to his side like giant, stupid, leeches. When he arrived in Charms, Draco watched the time drag on. It felt like the class would never end, and he didn't even find an ounce of humour in Neville messing up his retrieval charm. He almost felt _bad _for the poor Gryffindor. As he collected his books, a shock of red hair flashed through his peripheral vision. Yet another wave of loneliness hit him like a hypogriff as he watched Ginny Weasley's petite frame hustle out the door. Suppressing his sadness, he shouldered his bag and headed to library.

His hair still wet from a shower, Draco climbed into bed and shuddered against the chill of a single drop of water from his hair running down his bare back. With a slight flex, he turned over in bed and his muscles rippled for a second under his pale, milky skin. Across the castle in her crimson bed, Ginny's minds drifted to something completely normal for any young girl…boys.

At breakfast the next morning, Draco stared glumly into his oatmeal. Even the fresh baked biscuits steaming next to his pumpkin juice couldn't cheer him up right now. With a loud cacophony of screeching, hundreds of owls flooded the dining hall. Not expecting any letters, he returned to prodding pathetically at his breakfast. With a start, he turned in surprise to the owl scratching on his shoulder. A small scrap of parchment that looked like it had been quickly ripped from a roll was attached to the steely grey barn owl's leg. Interestedly, he removed the paper and ushered the owl off. Unfolding it, his heart skipped a beat at the name on the bottom of the short letter:

"Draco-

We need to talk. R.O.R at 8:00. Be there.

Ginny"

The day couldn't seem to pass fast enough for him. He tapped his quill so impatiently in History of Magic that the nubb broke, and he had to quietly preform a repairing spell while no one was looking. Finally, 8:00 arrived, and he tried to attract as little attention as possible when he made his way to the seventh floor corridor. As if out of nowhere, a large oak door appeared and unlocked when he reached for the handle. Once inside, he found nothing but two stiff-backed wooden chairs and a tiny window that looked out upon the lake. A sheet of ice was still thawing from the snow the night before. With a sharp click, the door closed behind him and he turned to see Ginny locking the door behind them.

"Draco."

"Ginny," he said, almost hopefully, like a question.

"We need to talk, Draco. We both know what's going on here. I know you like me, and I know that you've also been acting rather awful to some of my friends. Harry Potter, to be exact," she said coldly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Don't bring him up now, Ginny!" pleaded Draco, who would much rather get back to the topic of _them. _

"Listen. I have a proposal. You're pathetic, and I truly believe that, but I'm willing to be, er, 'romantically involved' with you if it means you'll leave my friends alone. The last thing they need right now is a puny Slytherin distracting them from their work, and if I can help them out by being with you, I'll do it."

A look of shock spread across Draco's face. He barely registered her vicious insults, and focused on one thing: he could be with Ginny. Her voice, now louder and more powerful, shook him from his excited daze.

"Obviously, there's going to be ground rules. I'm willing to give you, within reason, pleasure that you desire. But you must hold up your end of the bargain: no more nasty comments to any of my friends, and there's to be no signs in public that we are at all together. Understood?"

"Ginny, I can't do that: not to you," he said under his breath.

"What? Why? I know you still love me, Malfoy," she said, almost disgustedly.

"I do, more than I want to admit, but that's wrong. If it makes you happy, I suppose I can be nice to Potter and his gang of mudbloods for now. But I won't do it in exchange for your false love."

"I understand. You're better than I gave you credit for, Draco," Ginny said and brushed her hand across his cheek, almost as teasing him with what he was missing out on. Unfortunately, it worked, and Draco rushed from the room as a movement lower than his prominent abs that was familiar around Ginny started up. Sighing, he headed down to the Slytherin common room with a plan swirling around his head like the fog around the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sat for a while on her bed, thinking about today while all the other Gryffindors were off in Hogsmeade. Draco had turned her down, and despite her usual hatred for him, she felt a strange disappointment. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

Meanwhile, Draco, er, relieved himself of his prior problem in the upstairs boys bath hall, alone. He couldn't help though, as he did so, to imagine Ginny bent over a chair, moaning his name. He knew it was wrong, but the thought of her removing those robes made his mind race with excitement. Maybe he should have accepted her offer, after all. But no, he decided, he would win her over.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco walked up to the Gryffindor table and offered terse hellos to the surprised Harry Potter and his gang of friends. Turning to Ginny, he smiled and waved.

"Hello, Ginny!" he grinned, "how are you?"

Seeing his effort to be polite, Ginny avoided the stares of her shocked brothers and friends. With a hiss, she pulled Draco to her as if she were whispering insults into his ear. However, she surprised him by telling him to meet her after breakfast in the empty Herbology room on the second floor. With that, she pushed him away in mock disgust that made her brothers proud. They cheered her on, and slapped her on the back for "making that filthy boy run crying back to his mummy, Snape." Ginny almost felt bad about what she would be doing to them, but swallowed the feeling and left to meet Draco in secret.

With a sharp click, Ginny closed the door of the deserted classroom and set a locking spell on around the room, leaving her alone with Draco. Turning to him, she looked deep into his dark, brooding, eyes before rushing towards him. Grabbing his robes in her hands, she pulled him to her, and she kissed him with such urgency that Malfoy yelped before returning the favor, pressing his strong tongue delicately against hers. With increasing power, their mouths explored each other's faces and neck. Gasping for breath, they pulled away, and breathed heavily. Ginny was the first to speak.

"This, us, anything we do, it must be a secret. Nobody can know, especially not Harry or my brothers. Promise me you'll keep this a secret."

"Of course, Ginny, it will remain our little secret." With a wink, Draco cast a silencing spell so that nobody else could hear them outside of the room. "Now get back here, you little vixen. I'm not done with you!" he cried thirstily.

As Draco's tongue explored the planes of her neck, Ginny began removing her robes. She stood before him in nothing but a lace brasserie. His eyes greedy, he pulled her onto a nearby table. He removed his robes and shirt, and his tight abs rippled as her leaned over her. He dropped his head, and left a trail of soft kisses from her jaw down to her stomach. Drawing his wand, Ginny looked up, confused.

"What's wrong, Draco? Why do you have your wand out?" she looked nervous, but intrigued.

"Don't worry, Ginny, it's going to be amazing, I promise." His soft but reassuring voice made her relax, and she spread her legs until they were raised and splayed on his shoulders. Brandishing his wand, and muttered a soft spell and it started vibrating gently. Carefully, he began to insert it into her. With a quick gasp, Ginny let out a soft moan. She grabbed his wand, and began pumping it in and out of her vagina, getting louder and louder with every move.

As Ginny pleasured herself, Draco removed her bra and massaged her surprisingly ample chest. A clear liquid trickled from Ginny onto his wand, and Draco began to lick her nipples and suck on her breasts. Loud gasps of pleasure escaped her mouth, and she withdrew the wand from herself. Dropping onto the table, she shuddered with delight. Draco bent down, and softly kissed her mouth, then moved down to her vagina. He flicked his tongue out and felt her wet clitoris, and his hands felt the fine, red hair that was just barely there around her privates. Wanting to make her wet again, he pressed his tongue into her vagina, and they both moaned with pleasure. Removing his pants, Draco stood completely naked in front of her. His muscular frame bent over her, and Ginny's eyes lit up at the sight of his, er, _extremely _well endowed penis. With her soft hands, she held it and began rubbing it rhythmically between her breasts. The head with pink and soft, and she bent down to kiss it. The kiss became more, and Ginny was soon fitting it all into her mouth. He yelled with pleasure, and bean moving his hips back and forth as she sucked and licked his balls and penis. A white liquid soon shot from him, and Ginny licked it off of his dick as he massaged her round, pale, ass.

She then bent over a table, and helped guide Draco's large penis into her tight vagina. He excitedly grabbed her hips, and thrusted himself into her repeatedly. Screams of joy echoed in the room for only themselves to hear. Ginny felt him ejaculate just as she came, creating a wet, warm lubricant for his enormous dick.

Exhausted, Ginny collapsed into Draco's sweaty, strong arms. He kissed her gently, and lifted her onto his lap and just held her. The silence was broke once again by Ginny, who reluctantly got to her feet and began to put on her robes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Draco. But remember, this is all a secret. Tell a soul and you're dead." As quickly as it had started, Ginny changed the mood from passionate to businesslike.


End file.
